


Tease ( Akira Kurusu / Reader )

by xaffolds



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Female pronouns, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaffolds/pseuds/xaffolds
Summary: He thought the day was just going to be another normal day spending time with their friends at LeBlanc.But, you clearly had different plans for him.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159





	Tease ( Akira Kurusu / Reader )

**Author's Note:**

> she/her pronouns, 2k words  
> ☆ i have nothing to say for myself! have fun  
> feedback is appreciated, if you have any! and if you liked this, please follow my writing blog on tumblr! xaffolds ☆

It first started with subtle brushes of your foot against his under the table - ultimately harmless as he thought you had just happened to do it absentmindedly. The mischievous glint in your eyes, though, gave away whatever intentions you had for him. Couldn’t it have waited until everyone was gone? Akira would have been more than happy to fulfill your desires if it were at _any other_ time than right now. 

Then, your gaze started lingering, beginning to just barely sexualize your actions; each time you took a sip from your drink, you twirled the straw with your tongue while maintaining eye contact with Akira. Every time you had to stretch, you were sure to make your groan _just_ a pitch higher than you normally would sound, a hint to the way he made you moan during your private activities. Despite you being subtle and no one else noticing, Akira was having a hard time saving face the more you had teased him with your actions. Is this what you had in mind the whole day? Was it your plan from the start to rile him up when there were others around? As much as he hated to admit it, _it actually worked on him._

“ _Later, you guys!_ ” Ann called from the door, waving with a smile. The rest of your friends filed out of LeBlanc behind her, saying their farewells and ultimately leaving the cafe empty save for you and Akira. The moment the door clicked close, Akira was quick to lock the door and flip the sign to ‘ _Closed_ ’, piquing your curiosity.

“ _Isn’t it a bit early to close the shop?_ ” It was innocent enough, though the tone you used was anything but. Akira responded with a quiet huff, almost as if he was amused by your question. Wordlessly, he stalked towards you and in turn your heartbeat sped up the closer he became. Perhaps your tactics did work. 

Now you were face-to-face, just a breadth away from actually touching chests, and you could feel your excitement building up in your core. _That was a good look on him_ , you couldn’t help but think as you maintained eye contact with a knowing smile.

“ _Did you have fun today, ______?_ ” Oh, so that’s how he wanted to play. Though, given how Akira’s fingers were twitching, you decided to play along just a bit longer. _All good comes to those who wait, after all._

You tilted your head cutely, pursing your lips with a hum. “ _I guess you could say that. The others are fun to be around_ ,” you began, your lips curving upwards into an almost impish smile. “ _Ryuji sure makes things interesting._ ” Your eyes were stuck on Akira’s form, as if soaking up every reaction he gave to the words you spoke; how long would it be until he broke that cool facade? Hopefully soon, since you were beginning to become restless. Akira kept his cool so far, but at the mention of Ryuji’s name his eyebrow twitched, almost as if hearing another man’s name coming from you irked him.

“ _Is something the matter, Akki? I didn’t upset you, did I?_ ” You cutely pouted up at him, furrowing your brows. “ _You can’t expect me to only have fun with the girls._ ”

Akira’s unfazed expression broke the moment he let out a small chuckle, and in his eyes you could see that he was just as eager to get down to it as you were. He brought a hand up and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, hand lingering on your cheek. “ _Of course not. But_ ,” he started, his hand moving to gently grip your chin between his index and thumb. Akira tilted your head so you were looking up at him properly, so you could see the excitement dancing in his charcoal eyes. “ _When you put me in a position where I can’t punish you right away, it makes me a little stressed,_ kitten _._ ” 

There was the use of his special nickname - the one he only used to rile you up. You couldn’t help but bite your lip, anticipating whatever move Akira would make next. He seemed to have similar thoughts because in the blink of an eye you were lifted in the air with his arms behind your knees, prompting you to wrap your legs around his waist to stay stable.

All the way to his bed in the loft, Akira had left the lightest of kisses on your neck despite being so close to your body - he was so close that you could feel his eyelashes brushing your skin, which only heightened your arousal. Unceremoniously, though, he had all but dropped you onto his bed, getting a small giggle out of you; he took the short moment he had to climb on top of you, enclosing you between him and the bed. It was silent in the room, save for the soft sounds of both of you breathing, and it remained that way for a moment longer as if you were trying to just take in each other’s presence. 

Akira was the one who broke the silence, immediately leaning down to close the distance between your lips. The kiss was sweet, yet it didn’t quite fit the mood; though you were taken from your thoughts the moment you felt his cold hand touching your hip under your shirt. This caused you to gasp in shock, to which he took the chance to slip his tongue in your mouth while his hand squeezed at your skin with need. You couldn’t help but whine - but whether it was about his sneaky tactics or how the small action turned you on a bit more, you weren’t sure - and Akira simply smiled. _Teasing bastard._

You worked your hands, as well, moving to push his own shirt up over his head - but not before running your fingers over each crevice of his newfound abs. “ _Working out, are we?_ ” You breathed against his lips, an airy laugh escaping you. Not that you were complaining, of course, because he felt amazing. 

“ _Wouldn’t you like to know?_ ” Akira retorted, pulling away for the shortest moment to throw the shirt off in some direction before leaning down to kiss down your neck. His hands were gradually pushing your shirt up your torso and stopped right beneath your bra. He glided his lips over your breasts, as if purposely avoiding giving them attention, much to your chagrin. 

“ _ **Akki–**_ ” You started to complain, but your moan quickly cut off your sentence. Akira bit on the skin below your breast, promptly beginning to alternate between sucking and biting on the same spot until it was well bruised. The whole time he was touching you he didn’t look at you once, though you were sure it was because he was still upset from your earlier teasing. You leaned your head back and attempted to hold back a moan, in which you instead exhaled through your nose. You could feel Akira smile against your skin at that, the jerk. “ _Not f-fair_ ,” you pouted. One of your hands moved to tangle itself in his messy hair and tugged at it, earning a low groan from him.

Akira finally picked himself up off your body and stared down at you, gently bringing one of his hands up to yours in his hair and gripping at it. He wordlessly tilted his head and kissed your wrist, eyes never leaving contact with yours. “ _I think it’s unfair that you’re still wearing clothes_ ,” he whispered against your skin, eyes dragging down your front to take in what skin he had managed to free from your shirt, which was currently pushed messily above your chest. 

You took the chance to sit up, but didn’t move to remove any of the garments you wore. Instead, you simply smiled sweetly at Akira, using your hand to pull him down and barely brush against your lips. “ _Why don’t you fix that, then, darling?_ ” 

It was as if a switch flipped in him in an instant. Akira was quick to pull your shirt off, it joining his on the floor somewhere in the room, and his hand began massaging one of your breasts through the fabric of your bra. His other hand was on your hip pushing you back onto the bed to keep you in place, all the while he was soaking up each reaction you had to his ministrations, eyes focused on each twitch and gasp you made. “ _Stop playing around_ ,” you whispered, your face growing warm from the sudden rush of pleasure coursing through your body. “ _Can’t you just fuck me already?_ ”

Akira gave your breast a rather hard squeeze. “ _Would you like that, kitten? I haven’t even had my fun yet._ ” His pants were getting a bit tight, but he ultimately ignored it as he wanted to drag it out as long as he could - only what you deserved, of course. 

With a whine, you sat up as best you could, pushing Akira off of you and unhooked the bra yourself, falling back onto the bed and throwing it to the pile of clothes that was slowly building up. His eyes were on your movements like a hawk, licking his lips as he watched your breasts bounce when your back hit the bed. He couldn’t control himself when he had bent down and his mouth was on your breast, sucking on the flesh with fervor; a hand was on your other breast, switching from teasing your nipple to groping the mound. At his excitement, you couldn’t hold yourself back anymore, letting out a moan that had been bubbling in the back of your throat for a while now; he was doing wonders to you to the point you were dying for him to be in you. 

Your hand tangled in his hair again, tightening its hold the more his hand fondled your breast. Akira continued in this pattern for a moment longer before his hands roamed down your sides to your bottoms, unbuttoning them and - after fumbling with the zipper a bit - practically tore them and your panties from your body in one swift movement. You gasped from the sudden cool air on your bare skin, but had no time to retort as he was already sliding a finger in you; Akira chuckled, finally pulling away from your chest and staring down at you with a sultry look. “ _That was so easy; you’re really turned on, aren’t you?_ ” He was teasing, of course, finger sliding against your folds. “ _Such a naughty kitten. You can’t even patiently wait for me._ ”

Without waiting for you to reply, Akira had pushed a second finger in to the knuckle, of which all you could do is moan to. His eyes never left your face, absolutely living for your reactions - _who knew you were so cute when being pleasured?_ His fingers pumped in a rhythm, his thumb pressed against your clit to stimulate you more. All you managed? You were clinging to his shoulders, nails digging into his skin and unable to look him in the eyes. The attention was almost embarrassing, you had to admit. 

He was beginning to become unable to handle how restricting his pants were, so Akira sat up and used his free hand to hastily remove the damned piece of clothing restraining him. Once his zipper was open, he had to pull his hand from you to properly kick them off his legs to the floor. You picked up your head to see why it was taking him so long to return to you, but you nearly became entranced by how he was sliding a condom on his dick, watching his hand stroke his length. Akira noticed your fixation and chuckled under his breath, placing his free hand on your thigh and giving it a squeeze. “ _You’ll make me self-conscious, staring at me like that_ ,” he teased with a smile that you reciprocated.

“ _Just can’t wait for you to be in me finally._ ” You brought your leg up to brush your foot against his thigh, tempting him to speed things up. He took to this suggestion, grabbing and spreading you just enough for him to fit between your legs, positioning himself in front of your entrance - but he didn’t budge after that. You furrowed your brows, pouting up at him. “ _What’s wro–_ ” 

“ _Naughty kittens need to be punished properly._ ” Akira had waited for you to try and protest before pushing in, cutting your sentence short and rather ending it with a drawn out moan. Your hands were gripping at the pillow beneath your head, your body tensing from the sudden intrusion; once your body relaxed, you then tilted your head back with a whine.

“Akki _, you’re being mean._ ” All you received in response was a thoughtful hum and he began rocking at a slow pace, almost as if to tease you more than he already had up until now. You subconsciously moved your hips in tandem with his, but Akira was quick to stop those movements by pressing your hips into the bed. You wanted to complain again, it wasn’t fair he was doing a lot of the work, but he stopped your protests before they could even leave your mouth with a sharp thrust, causing you to let out a squeaked moan. 

Akira leaned down and pressed a kiss below your ear, leaving a teasing nip at the skin. “ _I didn’t say you could move, did I?_ ” His voice was low, practically growling against your neck as he picked up his speed, filling the room with the lewd sounds of skin slapping skin. _This was what you’ve been wanting all day, and **damn** was it worth the wait._ He was a panting mess in your ear, which only heightened your desire at this point. One of your hands found its way to his shoulder and the other tangled in his hair, and you couldn’t hold back your own moans now. 

“ _You sure you want to be that noisy? What if someone hears?_ ” Akira mumbled, a smirk playing on his lips as he angled himself to hit at your sweet spot, ripping a rather loud moan from you; that only fueled his need to make you a mess in his arms. You were sure that he didn’t even care about your volume, he was just saying it to rile you up. You couldn’t even properly form sentences, but you weren’t too concerned with that - _he talked too much, anyways_. Akira took note of your silence with amusement, lips trailing to your neck and leaving a bite on the soft skin. “ _Cat got your tongue, kitten?_ ” 

“ _Just s-shut up and **fuck me** , dammit,_” you muttered between shaky breaths, tightening your hold on him as you felt your release coming soon. He seemed to pick up on your subtle actions and, holding back a laugh, slowed down his thrusts, earning a whine from you. 

Akira pulled away from your neck and tilted his head, looking down at you with a cocky smirk. “ _Didn’t you hear me? You’ve been naughty - I have to punish you properly, **my little devil.**_ ”


End file.
